Yuya chez le psy
by peckforever
Summary: Yuya ne se sent pas bien, mais alors pas bien du tout. Sa vie? venez la découvrir en même temps qu'un pauvre psy innocent! ça se passe au XXIème siècle et c'est un KyoxYuya principalement


Ohayo everybody!!

Avant c'était Himiko-chan, mais le pseudo étant déjà prit, je suiiiiiiiiiiiis peckforever!!

Voilà c'est un KyoXYuya avec un petit AkiraXTokito derrière!! et je préviens, je pense pas qu'il y aura une suite. (désolé pour ceux qui en auraient voulu une, s'il y en a!! )

Les persos ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas (on se demande pourquoi --')

Donc ce qui suit c'est un petit essai, pitié pas taper et pas mettre méchants reviews sinon moi pleurer et inonder ma maison!!

BONNE LECTURE!!

* * *

-Allez y mademoiselle Shiina, je suis tout ouïe. Quels sont vos problèmes ?

-Hem, alors :

Je vis avec mon frère, Akira qui ramène sa copine toute les nuits et sachez qu'ils ne jouent pas au monopoly si vous voyez ce que je veut dire. Résultat ça fait plus de deux semaines que je n'ai pas put avoir une nuit normale à cause de ces **bip** de **bip** de **bip** de mur qui sont mille fois trop fin. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Tokito, elle est sympa mais elle est aussi extrêmement coléreuse et mon frère est extrêmement gaffeur. Il n'a aucun tact. Donc quand il s'amène devant elle avec un sourire niais et qu'il lui balance que sa robe mets bien en évidence sa « petite bidoche », il faut pas s'étonner si elle se met à lui balancer des objets à la tête, et à l'insulter de tous les noms possibles !!! Personnellement j'aurais fait la même chose… mais ceci ne concerne que mon frère.

Maintenant ma meilleure amie, Akari qui s'avère être en fait un travesti. Elle est très gentille avec moi et ça ne me pose absolument aucuns problèmes qu'elle soit en réalité un homme. Quand je parle avec elle je parle avec une femme. Seulement je suis la seule à l'apprécier ce qui n'élargit pas vraiment mon cercle d'amis…au contraire. Tous les autres élèves sont terrorisés par elle et je dois avouer que parfois moi aussi. Elle a une fâcheuse manie de vouloir connaître tous les secrets des gens, et je vous assure qu'elle peut faire preuve d'un extrême persuasion !! Comme quand elle vous menace avec un tuyau en fer… Que du bonheur !! Mais le pire avec elle c'est quand elle balance, sans s'en rendre compte, tout vos secrets les plus intimes. Elle est hyper tête en l'air si bien qu'en moins d'une minute elle peut ruiner la réputation de n'importe qui.

Viennent ensuite les mecs désespérés. J'ai beau les repousser ils pullulent de plus en plus. Un calvaire. Il y en a même un, Tigre rouge, qui c'est caché dans une poubelle pour pouvoir me voir à la sortie de la piscine ! Un vrai obsédé celui là. Il me suit partout en plus !! L'autre fois j'ai fait les magasins et devinez qui j'ai vu…Tigre rouge ! Mais pas n'importe comment déguisé en vieille dame pour pouvoir entrer au rayon « lingerie féminine » !! Vous en connaissez beaucoup des mecs atteints comme ça ? Je compte même plus le nombre de fois où il m'a demandé en mariage. Et le nombre de tartes que je lui ais collé !

Toujours parmi les mecs désespérés, on trouve bien sur Kyoshiro. Bon son cas n'est pas au point de Tigre rouge mais quand même, je plains Sakuya, sa copine. Remarquez, on peut dire qu'il est fidèle dans un sens…C'est la seule femme qu'il mate aux bains où à la piscine. Mais c'est à un point ! Il à même prit un appartement en face de chez elle pour être sur qu'elle « ne courra jamais aucun danger » !! Vous me direz que ça ne me regarde pas spécialement, et jusque là vous n'aurez pas tort. Mais je n'ai pas tout dit sur lui : Genre quand on est en classe et qu'il apparaît la tête en bas par la fenêtre qui se trouve juste à côté de moi, manquant au passage de me faire faire une crise cardiaque ! Ou quand il rampe dans la classe pour ne pas être vu du prof et qu'il se retrouve « accidentellement bloqué » sous votre bureau ! Une calamité.

Et Yukimura, je ne vous en ais pas encore parlé de celui là ! Le pire coureur de jupon du siècle!! Il passe sa vie dans les bars à la recherche d'un joli minois !! Franchement dire qu'il a l'âge à mon frère et que c'est son ami! J'ai pitié pour Sasuke, un petit garçon abandonné que Yukimura a recueillit en disant « toi t'es mignon, plus tard tu feras un malheur auprès des filles. » C'est totalement irresponsable comme conduite. Il fait des études supérieur mais on ne le voit qu'une fois par mois, et encore! Le plus injuste dans tout ça c'est que c'est un surdoué. Il est capable de résoudre n'importe quel problème en moins de 5 minutes. D'ailleurs ça l'a souvent sauvé quand il était avec des femmes mariées. Une fois il est arrivé à la maison déguisé en vendeur de pizza, parce qu'il avait fait croire à un mec qu'il était chez lui pour livrer une pizza que sa femme avait commandé. Franchement, une honte! Je tiens aussi à dire qu'il est tellement narcissique qu'il à une jeune femme qui lui sert de doublure et qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux ! Heureusement que c'est uniquement le physique parce que mentalement avoir si peut de moralité c'est pas joli !

Mais j'oubliais aussi Bonten qui s'est retrouvé en prison après avoir arraché les poteaux du terrain en lançant un poids. Une brute à l'état pur. Il me fait penser à un animal. UN jour on était dans les couloirs du lycée et il a senti un odeur de frite. Je vous raconte pas à quelle vitesse il est partit. Vous savez où on l'a retrouvé ? La tête DANS le bac à frite. Dégueu !

Enfin bon, il est quand même sympa, je peux pas dire le contraire. Une fois je me suis foulé la cheville en sport et lui avait cours à côté. Il m'a porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans rien demander à personne! Bon d'accord, j'estime qu'il en à un peu profiter en baladant ses mains… Par contre physiquement il fout les jetons ! Il est immense et il est borgne. Sérieux vous voyez l'image traditionnelle du pirate avec son bandeau et ses cicatrices partout? Ben c'est lui. Sérieux j'exagère pas.

Et enfin le top du top qui réunit à lui tout seul les trois quart des défauts que j'ai cité ci-dessus, Kyo. Ce mec est un pur malade. Physiquement euh…bon, d'accord, j'avoue c'est une bombe. Avec des yeux rouges. Et, faites pas cette là, on dirait un zombie! Donc comme je le disais il est très bien foutu. Les cheveux longs, noirs, des yeux magnifique, un corps parfait et euh…j'arrête là. Mais il sait s'en servir de son physique !! C'est un tombeur, pervers, alcoolique et égoïste! Il traîne toutes les filles derrière lui, même Akari ! C'est un super pote à Yukimura et vous savez pourquoi ? Pour leurs concours de SAKE !!! En plus l'autre fois il est venu voir mon frère et il à commencé à me peloter!! Raaaaah ! je le supporte pas ! Et quand il est parti je me suis rendu compte qu'il m'avait piqué tout mon argent ! Il se croit supérieur, avec son sourire super craquant en coin !! Jamais, vous entendez, JAMAIS je ne le laisserais me piétiner dessus! Avec ses surnoms débiles, je ne suis absolument pas une PLANCHE A PAIN !!!!!!! Ahem, donc comme je le disais ce mec est aussi super possessif. Et le problème est qu'il me considère comme sa propriété. Résultat : depuis quelque temps plus besoin de frapper tigre rouge, Kyo s'en charge !! Pourtant il n'est pas comme ça avec les autres filles. A vrai dire il s'en fout royalement. Mais pas avec moi. Comme si j'avais besoin de lui ! Tssss, c'est ridicule! Je suis assez grande, je n'ai absolument pas besoin d'un garde du corps beau comme un dieu qui manie le sabre comme personne ! euh, oubliez ce que je viens de dire !! ' Enfin, il peut toujours courir s'il pense pouvoir m'avoir il se fout le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'aux coude !!! Et quand il à son air silencieux de maître Yoda, style c'est le mec le plus posé de l'univers, laissez moi rire !! Oups, déjà 17h !

Bon ben j'y vais, Kyo m'attend ! Salut docteur. Finalement c'est cool les psys !!

-Euh, ça fera 25euros.

-Combien ? espèce de radin, Vous êtes- eh Kyo ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je t'attend depuis trois plombes, femme. Toi tu la laisses partir.

-euh oui, ou-oui monsieur. (psy terrorisé par Kyo aux yeux de démons !!)

-On y va Kyo, j'ai la dalle !

-J'espère pour toi que t'as assez pour le sake.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UNE BANQUE !!! VA TE CHERCHER DE L'ARGENT AILLEURS !!

Et sous les yeux médusés du psy, Kyo la fit taire en l'embrassant.

* * *

Aloooors?? review please, et soyez indulgents c'est ma première fic sur SDK!!

ouiiiiiiiiii mamaaaaaaaaan, j'arriiiiiive!! je cours je vole et... je dégringole!!! ptdr!!

peckforever


End file.
